


Shunned

by Where_Souls_Roam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen, PJO, Post-Hephaestus, percy jackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25313065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_Souls_Roam/pseuds/Where_Souls_Roam
Summary: After being repeatedly ridiculed by his family, Hephaestus gets a call from his daughter. He soon realizes that he is needed in the demigod world.~~~~Originally published on Wattpad
Relationships: Hephaestus/Iris (Percy Jackson)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to Ao3, so expect some mistakes. This was originally published on Wattpad under the same name. Do check it out!

_Clink. ___

____

_Smash ___

______ _ _

_Clink ___

_______ _ _ _

_Smash ___

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_Bang ___

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Buzz ___

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Screech ___

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Finally. The new weapon is ready. I look out of my forge, sighing. I have to go out again and face my brethren and the other gods. Again. Every time I go out, Nymphs start whispering. Gods mutter and point at me when they think I am not watching. No one treats me like a god.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I stand up and remove my protective glasses. I decide to have a change of attire, as my current clothes are greased. It almost looks like I took a bath in oil. One of my automatons comes in and takes the sword gingerly.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Weapon forging complete?" It asks.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes. Take it to the room." The room was just one of the once empty chambers in my castle, where I kept my completed weapons for Olympus. I do not like to live in all luxury. Of course, as I am an Olympian, I must live in a castle.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I walk out. My room is not very luxurious, but that is in god's terms. If any regular mortal were to visit my house, which is highly unlikely, they would believe this to be the most pleasurable place ever. It had a grand king-sized bed, Real impressionist paintings(the mortals don't know, their paintings are forged, no pun intended) as I am a big fan.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Impressionism is a 19th-century characterized by relatively small, thin, yet visible brush strokes, open, emphasis on accurate depiction of light in its changing qualities, ordinary subject, the inclusion of movement as a crucial element of human perception and experience, and unusual visual angles. Impressionism originated with a group of Paris-based artists whose independent exhibitions brought them to prominence during the 1870s and 1880s. It seems so much like forgery and tinkering.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then, a giant carpet covering two-thirds of the room, a crystal chandelier, and a pretty side table with a red table lamp. On the far left side of the room is a wardrobe with all my clothes.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

After changing, I walk out to face the Olympus.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Oi, ugly!" Said my brother, Ares. I was used to his taunts. Ugly, useless, grotesque(I have no idea where that came from; I didn't know he had a brain) and more.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ares." I sighed.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Come on! There's a council meeting. Zeus wants everyone to attend!" despite being the ugliest god, and Zeus being the proudest, he treats me like everyone else. Okay, I am his favorite son.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Besides Hermes. Hermes is cool too.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I walk towards the Olympus Throne Room. 'Room' didn't cover it. High above, the blue ceiling can be seen glittering with constellations. It was just... magnificent. All the thrones I had designed are kept there, in their full glory.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The minor gods there whisper and point towards me. I sigh and continued walking. I don't care about what they think of me.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But you do, Hephaestus! A voice inside me says.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I ignore it.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~  
"I hope you will take care of it, Hermes." Zeus boomed.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ares groaned." You had to call all of us, Zeu-Father?"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Zeus ignored him and said, "Meeting adjourned!"

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nymphs bought all of us our plates and wine glasses. After a hearty meal, I got off my throne and teleported to my castle.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I worked on a new weapon, this time some bow and arrows.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The bow was beautiful, with intricate carvings of Hercules' quests. My son at camp half-blood is a great admirer. I have no idea why. Hercules was a stuck-up, arrogant, no-good --

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

My rant continued for a while.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

My son, Markus Black, had gone on a quest to recover my most favorite weapon, a sword called κατακτώ meaning to conquer. It was to be a gift to Zeus. I was proud of Markus. Unlike the other gods, I gave gifts to them. This one is meant for him.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh, and I am making one for his long-time girlfriend Beatrice too. 

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The arrows were twenty-seven in total. Why? Because I feel like it. They had carvings of his quest, from the one-time they got tricked by Empousai to the time they met Percy Jackson's fan club.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

(They have bases everywhere, Markus, Beatrice, and Christina came back wearing 'I love Percy Jackson' T-Shirts, with a blue bag and blue water bottles and everything blue, and Christina was wearing a 'PERCABETH FOREVER" t-shirt. To say it was awkward for Percy and Annabeth was to say the least. They had plastic copies of Riptide, their posters, and everything. )

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh. I have to make something for Christina too. A sword would be good.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I spend the night making their weapons.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Christina's sword is made of imperial gold, with their quest carvings.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Beatrice's dagger is made of celestial bronze, again with the quest carvings.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I smile, trying to imagine their delight when they get a weapon made by me myself.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

At dawn, I stand, and my automaton comes in.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Weapon forging complete?" It's familiar voice asks.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yes, take them to my room" I answered gruffly.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

It takes a look at the weapons, and two more automatons come in. All three of them pick a weapon and obey my orders.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then I walk to my room myself, thinking about what to do.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Wait.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Today is Valentine's Day.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Ares and Aphrodite have a date planned.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I grin evilly. Oh, this is going to be fun...

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

~~~~  
"Come on, ομορφιά !" Ares calls out.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aphrodite giggles and runs faster.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I admit, Aphrodite looks stunning. With her silver Greek style dress and long blonde locks, she will dazzle anyone.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

But I grew immune to it once I learned of her cheating on me.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Aphrodite and Ares are on the beach, getting ready to swim. I asked a favor from my uncle Poseidon, and he has given me the power of the beach till 5 kilometers. That means I can control the water till 5 km in the sea.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as Ares steps into the water, I bring the fishes to bite his legs. He yelps and staggers back. Aphrodite, looking at the state of her lover also jumps in to help him, but I make the water push her back.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Then I allow the fishes to go back. Ares and Aphrodite swim ahead. Now, I bring the full force of water to push them to the shore.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

They both are so foolish they don't even think of Poseidon doing this. But somehow they know it was me.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hephaestus!" Ares yells furiously.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Uh oh... I do not want the war god angry, even if I hate him...

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I teleport to my castle, specifically the forge and start forging a shield. Suddenly, an iris message pops up.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hephaestus!" Ares yells.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ares. To what occasion do I owe this pleasure?" I ask, sarcastically.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Did you interrupt our date???" He roars.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Your... date? I didn't know you had one... By the way, no. I have been forging this beauty, "I gesture to my shield "For at least an hour."

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Mr. Denser-Than-Osmium (look it up) looks convinced, even though he must know it takes me a maximum of half an hour to forge anything.

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Tsk tsk...  
~~~~

_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!

~~~~

I was eating ambrosia and nectar after an exhausting night. I had stayed up and hadn't had a wink of sleep. 

Calling for one of my automatons, I said, "GTML-244-FEM, report to the study room."

In case you were wondering, GTML stands for Guide to Modern Language.

A celestial bronze automaton came shortly.

"Lord Hephaestus. Let us start the lesson."

After an hour or so, I had finished Chapter 958, How to be sassy and sarcastic, by Athena. I decided to read the books as the lesson was... cool... but not so.

There was a little side note.

'Not to be read by Percy Jackson'

One day, I will have to give this to Percy... Oh, imagine the look on Athena's face when she sees him trying to read this?

And then I just went to sleep.

I visit Percy Jackson in a dream, instructing him to give the weapons to my son and his quest mates. He agrees. (And I might have given him Athena's book)...

~~~~

What's a good way to start a day? Falling off the bed.

I hate this life.

~~~~

I'm doing what I usually do. Forging weapons. 

And then I suddenly felt someone praying to me.

"Dad, help! Momma is not waking up!... She told me about you and the gods, and she was attacked by some demon monster! Help PLEASE! The crazy demon is after me and it's almost here!"

I was worried. I saw two options. Either help her by asking a camper or going there myself. I couldn't go there in my godly form, so I could adapt a mortals body.

I did the second option.

~~~~

Running towards the dracaena, with my dagger dangling from my side and my sword in my hand, I get ready for an attack.

I slash its face and it reaches out to claw me. I dodge and hit it in the legs. It gets back up, with a dagger in its hands. Where did it get that? I glance at my dagger at my side, and I realize that the dracaena took it. It slashes at me but I parry the strike and stab it in the chest.

It collapses in a pile of gold dust. I run towards my daughter, Ellen, who is staring at me in awe.

"Thanks for saving me! Who are you? Did my father send you? Where did you get those swords? What was the thing attacking us? Why are we-"

I smile as I think of a name for myself. "Woah. Quiet down! I'm Andreas Smith, and you are?"

"Ellen Brown."

"Hello, Ellen! I was sent by your father, and these swords were with my mother before she died. The thing attacking us was a dracaena. Why are you here?"

"My mom died too. This thing attacked her and she fell."

Poor Kaitlyn. I loved her a lot, and the thought of her death made my eyes moisten.

Ellen noticed this. She was very intelligent for a 7-year-old. "Why are you crying?" she asked.

"Your mother's death made me remember my mother's death. She died too, a few days ago. I'm on the run. I know a place where we'll be safe, Will you come?"

She smiled and agreed.

~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I update Shunned on Wattpad more, so check that out.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I edited it a bit (A lot, actually.) Hope you liked it! Please leave kudos if you feel like it.


End file.
